juntos a la fuerza
by luna-chan143
Summary: la llegada de una niña a el mundo shaman a mitad de el gran torneo enseñara a dos lo que es el amor verdadero.
1. Chapter 1

_**Juntos a la fuerza**_

_**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles.**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores yo otra vez con una historia de mi pareja favorita AnnaxMarco, si yo se he estado algo desvinculada de mis otras historias pero es que la inspiración no llega como yo quisiera, pero bueno espero que les guste y que por lo menos me dejen un comentario :**_

_**Anna pov:**_

_Estaba buscando a yho por todos lados, ese flojo se desapareció apenas llegase el amanecer en la aldea apache como se atreve a desperdiciar uno de mis preciados entrenamientos especiales que yo planeaba solo para él. Suspire se suponía que ser el Shaman King era su sueño no y como la futura esposa del rey de los espíritus lo ayudaba._

_-Anna hola!-_

_Manta el pequeño rubio que solía torturar y obligar a limpiar toda mi casa me saludo desde donde estaba acompañando a Ryu que entrenaba con su espada de madera._

_-han visto a yho-_

_Ellos se miraron._

_-bu…bueno-_

_Fruncí el ceño no estaba para perder el tiempo._

_-están escondiéndolo no-_

_Ryu y Manta entraron en pánico._

_-no…claro que no Anita es que yho nos pidió que no te dijéramos que el salió muy temprano- _

_Me cruce de brazos._

_-eso ya lo sé bobo-_

_Manta levanto una ceja._

_-así?-_

_Asentí._

_-un espíritu me lo dijo-_

_Ellos se relajaron cuando me di la vuelta y empecé a andar hacia otro lado._

_-ha es verdad-_

_Apenas me gire volvieron a tensarse._

_-la cena de esta noche-_

_Manta asintió._

_-si ya se Tamao me dijo-_

_Sonreí con maldad._

_-la cambien quiero que prepares otra cosa-_

_El parecía fulminado por un rayo pobre tanto miedo me tenía que desde temprano estuvo cocinando, como lo sé? bueno yo vi las cacerolas llenas de comida en el refrigerador._

_-hablando del diablo-_

_Horo horo desde el otro lado del campo de batalla comento apenas me vio._

_-que estaban hablando de mi a mis espaldas?-_

_No pude evitar darle un golpe._

_-no claro que no-_

_Comento el azulado boca abajo en la tierra._

_-que pasa necesitas algo?-_

_Len que estaba hay de pie sin un rasguño me pregunto mientras se acercaba._

_-donde esta yho-_

_Ambos se miraron._

_-no me vallan decir que salió temprano porque lo sé ya- _

_Chocolove que no había visto por qué estaba tirado en el suelo levanto la mano._

_-él dijo que tenía una cosa importante que hacer-_

_Ambos purpura y azul fulminaron al pobre marrón._

_-ya hablaste con fausto él puede saber dónde está-_

_Negué eso ya lo había hecho y el solo me dijo que no lo había visto ni salir._

_**Fin pov**_

Anna suspiro apenas lo encontrara le iba a enseñar quien era Anna kiouyama.

_:)_

Para la tarde en el campamento del equipo estrella una extraña niña llego buscando a Hao que estaba meditando cerca del lago.

-buenas tardes señor hao-

Tanto Opacho y Hao voltearon.

-quién eres?-

Pregunto el castaño confundido.

-yo soy Marie -

Contesto esta con una sonrisa.

-y que es lo que quieres-

Opacho pregunto grosero pues sentía que esa niña tenía un gran poder espiritual y hasta no saber de qué lado estaba no se sentiría cómodo y si no estaba cómodo no podía ser amable.

Por otro lado hao estudio la cara de la niña, por qué le parecía muuuy familiar.

-unirme a su equipo-

Ambos chicos levantaron una ceja.

-no eres algo pequeña para pensar en unirte a nosotros?-

Marie sintió que alguien miraba desde las sombras sonrió.

-si le doy un regalo me aceptara en su grupo señor hao?-

Hao sonrió de medio lado.

-que es lo que dicen?-

Lizerg desde la copa de un árbol miraba hacia el campo enemigo con ayuda de unos binoculares.

-no sé pero hay alguien con ellos-

Marco levanto una ceja.

-quién es?-

Lizerg agudizo la mirada.

-es…una niña?-

El rubio le ordeno le entregase los binoculares pero el peliverde parecía paralizado.

-que…-

No pudo complementar su pregunta el también sintió al enemigo aproximarse.

-rayos MORPHIN!-

Una gran bola de luz los derribo.

-holaaa-

La niña sobre la mano de un ángel les sonrió a los dos hombres incrédulos en el suelo.

-no esto no es posible-

Ambos pensaron mientras se ponían de pie.

-es miguel ángel!Pero como?-

Luchist que junto a los demás miraban la aparición de aquel ser luminoso dijo en shock.

-esto es my interesante-

Hao sobre el espíritu del fuego dio una risa burlona mientras veía a los soldados x batallar con esa niña.

-ho eso fue un golpe duro-

Opacho a su lado murmuro viendo a los dos ángeles iguales pelear espada con espada.

-una oración por el padre, por la madre por la provincia del hermano si me escuchan venir a mí-

Marie tomo el rosario de perlas blancas que traía en la cabeza y lo elevo al aire.

-valla, valla al parecer Anna no es la única itako poderosa que hay-

Hao pensó mientras veía aparecer un par de espíritus que fueron a atacar a Marco y a Lizerg.

_:)_

En otro lado de la aldea al punto del anochecer Anna llego a donde sus siempre confiables espíritus le condujeron de regreso a la posada donde se estaban quedando desde que empezó la batalla.

-apenas lo vea lo voy…a-

Paro sus pasos apenas escuchase las risas.

-que rayos-

Pensó mientras se acercaba más cerca.

-no puedo creer que estuviese persiguiéndonos-

Escucho la voz de yho decir con una sonrisa en los labios.

-pero joven yho-

Anna amplio los ojos la única persona que usaba ese honorifico vino como un golpe a su memoria.

-no es nuestra culpa que ella siga aferrada a una fantasía que nunca va a pasar, hay que vivir el ahora-

Vino un silencio y Anna abrió la puerta encontrando a su prometido y a su amiga besándose apasionadamente.

-se…señorita Anna-

Tamao fue la primera en verla.

-Anna yo puedo…explicar-

Yho se apartó de tamao y trato de tocar a Anna que simplemente levanto la mano y le dio un puñetazo.

-así que una fantasía solamente-

Yho la miro en shock pues escucho todas esas palabras crueles que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta a otra persona que no fuera tamao.

-eres un…idiota-

Se dio la vuelta saliendo a paso veloz de ahí, no quería que nadien viera sus lágrimas.

Hao miro complacido al hombre rubio en el suelo luego a la niña.

-entonces acepta-

El castaño bajo de un salto del espíritu de fuego.

-hum hay algo más que necesito-

Marie levanto la vista.

_:)_

Después de una hora y de muchas botellas Anna estaba cansada de estar bebiendo y no sentirse ni un poco mejor.

-valla, valla-

Volteo a ver a Hao en toda su arrogante presencia frente a ella.

-que quieres-

Dijo sin mirarlo áspera y grosera.

-qué pasa? Porque estas tan de malas-

Se burló el cruzándose de brazos.

-eso no es asunto tuyo-

Anna frunció el ceño tomo entre sus dedos su rosario de perlas azules y llamo a un espíritu.

-ha, ha no servirá-

Anna amplio los ojos cuando las cuencas blancas de un segundo rosario rodeo a su espíritu.

-que…rayos-

_**Anna pov:**_

_**No creía lo que veía esa niña detrás de Hao tenía un rosario, lo que significaba que era una itako como yo.**_

_**-que es lo que quieres-**_

_**Le dije mientras volvía a tomar mi rosario.**_

_**-devuélveme a mis demonios-**_

_**Ordeno a lo que yo tome aquel rosario de perlas azules una vez más dispuesta a llamar a esos demonios azul y rojo pero estos al aparecer no estaban más de mi lado me atacaron sin que yo pudiese defenderme, me arrojo contra la pared y después perdí la conciencia, Para más tarde despertar en el suelo de algún lugar.**_

_**-auch maldito Hao-**_

_**Murmure mientras me levantaba, rayos mi cabeza me está matando.**_

_**-Hao aparece-**_

_**Ordene sintiéndome muy capaz de ahora si partirlo en dos, pero después de un rato de que no se presentara finalmente me di cuenta que el ya no estaba aquí.**_

_**-hum-**_

_**Escuche el quejido de un hombre y mire de soslayo al rubio tirado a unos centímetros de mí, donde había visto a este hombre dónde?**_

_**-ho está despertando-**_

_**Pensé viéndolo enderezarse pero hubo un destello en su muñeca que llamo mi atención, una muñequera de color plateado engarzada con una delgada cadena, instintivamente claro que dirigí mi mirada a la mía para después gritar.**_

_**-maldito Hao-**_

_**Mi grito capto su atención.**_

_**-quien rayos eres tú!-**_

_**Grito él.**_

_**Y fin del primer capítulo gracias por leer**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Juntos a la fuerza**_

_**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles.**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores gracias por leer:**_

Anna miro sin entender al rubio que igualmente estaba de no creerse su destino.

-auch deja de gritar si-

Dijo tapándose los oídos.

-perdón pero no puedo tomar esto con calma-

Volvió a gritar.

-si ya se pero cálmate-

Anna alzo la voz.

-maldito hao esto es obra de ese idiota-

Murmuro cruzando se de brazos.

-lo debí imaginar-

Marco se movio arrastrando con él a la rubia.

-oye espera-

Grito tratando se hacer palanca pero obviamente el rubio era más fuerte.

-donde me llevas-

El no contesto siguió a caminar hacia la base de los "_x laws"._

__:)__

En la posada funbari las cosas no eran nada normales más bien era tensas.

-que paso encontraron algo?-

Yho se apresuró a preguntar.

-no, nada es como si se la tragase la tierra-

Horo horo dijo mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

-ho-

El castaño miro preocupado a sus amigos.

-vamos la encontraremos no te preocupes yho-

Manta trato calmarlo, pero no fue suficiente lo sucedido ayer no ayudaba en nada.

_:)_

_**Anna pov:**_

_**Estaba arrastrándome a quien sabe dónde y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. **_

_**-está haciéndose tarde-**_

_**Pensé a ver el cielo que cambio sus colores del amanecer por los de la mañana ya avanzada, en la pensión todos debían estar preguntándose donde estaba.**_

_**-si claro-**_

_**Murmure con ironía esos traidores que ocultaban el engaño de yho preocupados por mí? Si claro.**_

_**-qué?-**_

_**Pregunte cuando note que el miraba, no contesto solo continuo a caminar hacia donde estaba su base, pero luego paro.**_

_**-espera, tú no puedes ver el camino-**_

_**Levante una ceja ante su comentario.**_

_**-no voy a caminar a siegas-**_

_**Dije a lo que él solo se cruzó de brazos.**_

_**-mira hay esta yho-**_

_**Caí en su trampa voltee con ansias de matar a ese Shaman perezoso pero no había nada.**_

_**-que suéltame-**_

_**El había aprovechado para tapar mis ojos.**_

_**-no-**_

_**Dijo empezando a caminar.**_

_**-mira te doy tres para que me sueltes si no…-**_

_**No paro solo continuo a caminar y yo me prepare para darle una patada en donde no le daba el sol, pero el inteligente como se podía esperar de un líder vio la forma de que no hiciera tal cosa.**_

_**Fin pov **_

Janne que estaba dentro de la doncella de hierro platicando con Lizerg sentado en una roca voltearon hacia el bullicio que se acercaba.

-ese no es Marco?-

Pregunto Janne a Lizerg que agudizo su mirada.

-si pero con quien viene-

Janne miro las detenidamente.

-es una chica-

Tanto el peliverde y la chica santa se miraron.

-ya te dije que te quedes quieta niña-

Gruño el rubio haciendo lo posible para mantener quieta a Anna.

-bien suéltame entonces-

Grito esta.

-no porque no debes ver el camino a la base-

Anna dio un suspiro.

-no es como si fuera a decirle a yho donde están-

Marco dio un suspiro bajo a la rubia y miro hacia donde Janne y Lizerg tenían una gotita estilo anime resbalándoles por la nuca.

-lamento el retraso doncella-

Anna volteo a ver la estatua de hierro.

-que rayos-

Pensó que este hombre se había vuelto loco cuando lo vio hablando con la estatua.

-he? A si no te preocupes pero-

Anna levanto una ceja desde su posición podía ver que la estatua le estaba respondiendo.

-quién eres?-

Pregunto Lizerg detrás de ella.

-quien eres tú-

Contesto altiva como siempre.

-tu cara me parece familiar chico-

Lizerg también la miro.

-Anna kiouyama no?-

Anna sonrió.

-Lizerg Diethel-

El peliverde levanto una ceja.

-como supiste-

Anna miro hacia el cielo.

-yho habla mucho de ti-

Lizerg miro apenado nunca pensó que su ex amigo hablara de él.

-y tu como sabes mi nombre?-

Lizerg dio una risita.

-los chicos hablaban mucho de una chica que los torturaba día y noche-

Anna frunció el ceño.

-horo horo y yho esos dos-

Lizerg se aparo cuando una llama de ira rodeo a la rubia.

-oye una pregunta-

Lizerg miro a la rubia.

-si?-

Anna se acercó más para susurrarle algo al oído.

-valla que galante-

Dijo Janne mirando al peliverde que ya había entablado una amistosa conversación con la rubia.

-que paso por que estas encadenado con la prometida de yho asakura?-

El rubio dio un suspiro exasperado casi no recordaba nada.

-Lizerg me conto una parte de la historia, es verdad que esa niña tenía a un ángel igual a miguel ángel?-

Marco asintió.

-no era igual, era miguel ángel doncella-

Janne empezó a preocuparse.

-cómo es eso posible, tu aun lo tienes bajo tus ordenes como tu espíritu acompañante no?-

El asintió.

-tal vez sea un truco-

Razono la peliblanca.

-pero bueno vamos tengo que ver el hechizo en la muñequera de tu amiga-

Janne rio por la cara de perplejidad en la cara de su amigo.

-ho ya veo ese es su nombre-

Lizerg asintió.

-pero para que quieres saberlo?-

Anna apretó los puños.

-para saber a quién debo golpear-

Lizerg dio otra risita.

-no puedo imaginarme eso-

Ahora se unía a su conversación la estatua y el rubio que la estaba empujando.

-hola soy Janne-

Saludo con cortesía mostrando su cara a la rubia.

-tu eres Anna kiouyama la única itako del equipo de las aguas termales de funbari, además de la prometida de yho asakura-

Anna ajito la mano.

-si eso ya lo sé, pero dime que hago yo aquí?-

Janne sonrió.

-yo puedo romper los enlaces-

Anna se sorprendió.

-de verdad?-

La peliblanca asintió.

-bien ahora, Marco llama a miguel-

El rubio asintió, saco de las solapas de su traje su arma.

-la espada de un ángel es capaz de romper los enlaces de cualquier espíritu y que mejor que la espada del arcángel de la justicia-

Anna rodo los ojos pensando _"si eleva más su ego"_ mientras miraba a el rubio que frunció el ceño.

-estiren lo más que puedan la cadena-

Janne miro hacia el ángel.

-por favor corta el enlace-

Levanto su espada y golpeo con fuerza la cadena que por un momento se separó pero solo escasos minutos.

-ho, no-

Janne dijo después de que el ángel se esfumara.

-me es imposible romper este tipo de enlace-

Anna y Marco levantaron la mirada.

-por qué Janne-sama?-

Lizerg pregunto.

-es un vínculo bastante fuerte, si insisto la vida de uno de los dos estará en juego-

Anna intento levantarse pero un mareo le ataco.

-no esto no es posible este tipo de enlace-

Callo sin fuerza a la arena.

-es una práctica muy antigua que solo una itako puede realizar-

A su memoria vino el ataque en el bar.

-no esto es imposible-

Janne asintió.

-esa niña que les ataco también es una itako-

_:)_

En la guarida del equipo estrella hao tomo una decisión, el creciente avance de yho en sus entrenamientos provoco esta vez el miedo a un rival invencible, por eso esa noche le ofreció a Marie un lujar en su equipo.

-dices que estás buscando a alguien-

La niña asintió.

-si-

Hao levanto una ceja.

-quien?-

La niña negó.

-no te puedo decir es un secreto-

Hao sonrió y solo se fue a sentar junto al fuego.

-como quieras-

Murmuro mientras recargaba la mejilla en su mano.

_:)_

_**Anna pov:**_

_**Abrí los ojos cuando sentí el paño húmedo en la frente.**_

_**-ho, ya despertaste-**_

_**El peliverde murmuro mientras me acomodaba.**_

_**-que paso-**_

_**Lizerg tomo el paño y lo tiro en el balde de agua.**_

_**-te desmayaste-**_

_**El rubio recargado en la pared me dijo.**_

_**-ho, ya veo-**_

_**Me levante de la cama.**_

_**-entonces me voy-**_

_**El tiro del cordón.**_

_**-no lo creo mañana el equipo tiene una pelea-**_

_**Una pelea de miradas empezó otra vez.**_

_**-bueno y como dormirán entonces?-**_

_**Lizerg se inmiscuyo en su pelea.**_

_**-que yo no me quedare aquí-**_

_**Terca como era me cruce de brazos.**_

_**Fin pov**_

-bien entonces duerman juntos-

Janne murmuro desde el pasillo con una sonrisa.

-ven Lizerg-

El peliverde obedeció.

-Janne-sama está segura que es buena idea dejarlos solos-

El miro hacia atrás antes de susurrar.

-esos dos pueden matarse entre si-

Janne sonrió.

-estarán bien-

Pero en la habitación se escuchaban los gritos de esos dos discutir de nuevo.

_:)_

Anna se quedó mirando al rubio con incredulidad, los gritos habían cesado para gusto de los demás miembros de los soldados x que trataban de dormir. Ahora solo estaban razonando sobre cómo se acomodarían para dormir.

-a ver déjame ver si entendí-

Miro hacia la manta en el suelo.

-esperas que duerma hay no?-

Marco asintió cruzado de brazos.

-qué?-

Dijo cuándo Anna solo se le quedaba mirando como bicho raro.

-nada-

Se fue al rincón.

-que caballeroso-

Murmuro con ironía sentada con la espalda contra la pared.

-qué?-

Volvió a repetir desde donde estaba quitándose sus botas mirando a Anna por un segundo.

-nada-

Levanto una ceja era raro que no continuara a gritarle. Por qué se había quedado tan corta de lenguaje?, en su mente la pregunta más común pugnaba para ser liberada pero el simplemente se quitó las gafas y se acomodó en su cama.

_**Anna pov **_

_**Espere a que estuviera dormido y me levante era un movimiento arriesgado pero era necesario si quería regresar a la pensión.**_

_**-conjuro de la sacerdotisa Anna-**_

_**Al toque de mis dedos el cable de los enlace empezó a alargarse pero con un costo bastante grande, necesitaba por lo menos un veinte por ciento de mi poder espiritual.**_

_**-hay no-**_

_**Murmure cuando vi que el cable no había crecido mucho.**_

_**-que es ese sonido-**_

_**De la nada apareció el al parecer no estaba tan dormido como yo pensé.**_

_**-que estás haciendo?-**_

_**Pregunto mientras tanteaba la mesa para encontrar sus lentes y encender la luz.**_

_**-yo…he estaba-**_

_**El levanto una ceja ante mi tartamudez.**_

_**-iba al baño-**_

_**Dio un suspiro exasperado.**_

_**-la puerta de la derecha-**_

_**No espere más me metí en dicho lujar exhalando un largo suspiro había estado tan cerca.**_

_**Fin pov **_

Después de un largo rato de estar despierta finalmente en algún momento de la noche Anna se quedó dormida. Solo después las sacudidas violentas la despertaron cuando era ya de día.

-qué pasa?-

El rubio impaciente le dijo que tenía que ir a entrenar.

-y eso me importa…porque-

No le respondió le jalo del cable.

-ya he perdido demasiado tiempo-

Bajaron a cumplir con los otros miembros que miraron a Anna claramente como una intrusa pero esta estaba tan cansada que ni atención les puso.

-oye, creo que no es buena idea sus enlaces son muy cortos puede salir lastimada-

Razono uno de los miembros con su líder.

-hay una pelea hoy no?-

Marco miro con severidad al castaño musculoso.

-si pero tal vez alguien te pueda sustituir-

El enmascarado comento en apoyo a su amigo.

-no es necesario que se preocupen-

Anna desde donde estaba sentada en una roca miro algo aburrida a los tres hombres.

-es obvio que hao por eso hizo esto, para debilitar su equipo-

Dio un suspiro.

-solo voy a hacer esto una vez de acuerdo-

Con una seña de mano concentro su poder espiritual en hacer más largo en enlace lo suficiente como para mantenerla lejos del campo de batalla.

-oye estas bien?-

Lizerg pregunto cuando la vio sin fuerzas.

-no es nada-

Contesto ella dando un suspiro.

-tomo mucho poder no?-

Asintió.

-tal vez debas comer algo-

Anna rio.

-claro como si el señor perfección fuese a dejar su entrenamiento por eso-

El peliverde le dio una mirada al rubio en batalla.

-no te preocupes-

Él le entrego una bolsa de galletas y mientras comía charlaron sobre cualquier cosa.

-entonces es verdad que haces entrenar a yho del amanecer al anochecer?-

Ella asintió.

-valla en eso son exactamente iguales-

Ante el comentario Anna lo fulmino con la mirada algo que Lizerg también comparo con las frías miras del rubio que los miraba de soslayo.

-eres muy valiente en decir eso-

Murmuro Anna causando Lizerg riera nervioso.

-cuidado!-

Grito el enmascarado al rubio que perdió el sentido de la batalla y se quedó abierto a un ataque.

-alto-

Janne grito al ángel que freno y desapareció.

-que paso?-

Pregunto Lizerg poniéndose de pie.

-estas bien?-

Janne pregunto al rubio.

-si doncella, solo me distraje-

Él le dio una mirada a la rubia sentada en la arena.

-ha…ya veo-

Murmuro confundida.

_:)_

En la pensión yho y el grupo estaba en un silencio sepultural la desaparición de Anna había hecho mella en todos ellos.

-no creerás que hao-

Yho se quedó a media oración.

-es la única forma de poner en jaque al equipo-

Los chicos negaron.

-es imposible, si hubiera sido hao el habría venido a alardear no crees-

Horo horo murmuro.

-es verdad-

Len estuvo de acuerdo.

-como les fue-

Tamao se apresuró a preguntar apenas vio que fausto y Ryu entraban a la pensión.

-nada bien-

La pelirosa miro consternada al castaño.

_:)_

Anna estaba sentada en una silla en la improvisada enfermería esperando que la paranoica chica notara que el rubio estaba bien pero al parecer para eso aún faltaba un buen rato.

-oye-

Volteo a verlo.

-tengo nombre sabes-

El sequia hay en la cama.

-si claro-

Anna frunció el ceño.

-que es lo que quieres?-

El rubio se acomodó sus gafas en su acostumbrado movimiento.

-dime tú tienes familia?-

Anna se giró a verlo extrañada por su pregunta.

-qué?-

Marco se froto las sienes no le gustaba repetirse.

-tienes hermanas menores?-

Anna seguía sin entender pero aun así contesto a su pregunta.

-no, no tengo soy hija única-

Marco ladeo la cabeza no entendía como una persona que no tenía lazos familiares con otra podía parecerse tanto incluso en los ademanes. El esa tarde cuando los atacaron había visto en la cara de esa niña algo muy común en la rubia a la que fue encadenado.

_**Anna pov:**_

_**Que tanto me estaba mirando? dios que es esta sensación en mi pecho que no parece calmarse, acaso me estaré enfermando?.**_

_**-qué?-**_

_**Murmure lo primero que se me ocurrió.**_

_**-necesitas algo?-**_

_**El negó se giró a ver otra cosa en la gaveta a su derecha.**_

_**-qué raro-**_

_**Pensé mientras miraba esa extraña acción de parte de él.**_

_**-oye ya que estamos en eso de hacer preguntas tu…eres casado?-**_

_**Se quedó tenso.**_

_**-por qué lo preguntas?-**_

_**Murmuro sin voltear, si porque lo preguntaba? Esas eran cosas que no me importaban pero que aun así deseaba saber la respuesta, la niña que me ataco en el bar había hecho exactamente la misma mueca cuando por un momento parecía que había derrotado a su espíritu acompañante; ahora que si consideraba el parentesco esa niña también tenía los ojos de color azul y el cabello aun que un tono más oscuro en la forma de su cara se asemejaba mucho a él.**_

_**-simple curiosidad-**_

_**Le conteste mientras encontraba más interesantes las botellas de alcohol.**_

_**-yo diría que es más que eso- **_

_**Me dijo con ironía.**_

_**-bueno hay algo que me tiene pensativa-**_

_**El rio.**_

_**-mi estado civil?-**_

_**Mi corazón dio un vuelco era la primera vez que no usaba la frialdad en sus comentarios.**_

_**-claro que no-**_

_**Apreté la tela de mi vestido color negro.**_

_**-tú no tienes hijas?-**_

_**Ahora miraba el techo.**_

_**-si no estoy casado como puedo tener hijas-**_

_**Se había acabado su aparente amabilidad volvía a ser el tipo arrogante de siempre.**_

_**-sabes olvídalo si-**_

_**Me puse de pie.**_

_**-tenemos que ir al campo de batalla-**_

_**El asintió se puso de pie y nos fuimos a donde el oráculo virtual le dijo que sería su próxima batalla.**_

_**Fin pov **_

-escuchaste?-

Pregunto Janne al peliverde que igualmente estaba sorprendido.

-le pregunto si era casado? pero para qué?-

Janne sonrió.

-hay Lizerg eres tan despistado-

Se incorporó.

-no entiendo-

Dijo mientras seguía a la peliblanca.

_**Y Fin del segundo capítulo mis queridos lectores gracias por leer y no se olviden de por lo menos dejar un comentario ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Juntos a la fuerza **_

_**Por: Luna-chan 143**_

_**capitulo:3**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores soy yo otra vez con otro capítulo de esta historia que aunque no tenga muchos seguidores ho comentarios no me rindo ya que sé que algunos la leen por simple curiosidad ho no sé qué y además me encanta este emparejamiento:**_

El enfrentamiento en la arena fue algo curioso para los demás shamanes que estaban acostumbrados a ver a los usuales miembros del grupo angelical, ellos no entendían por qué una miembro del equipo de las aguas termales funbari estaba tan pegada al líder rubio. Varios rumores se formaron apenas los vieron, varios muy escandalosos.

-ho, no-

Anna dio un vistazo a la gente en las montañas la posible presencia de yho era de preocuparse.

-él no está tranquila-

Lizerg le susurro mientras desde su posición miraba hacia donde Anna estaba mirando.

-atención el enfrentamiento está por comenzar-

Silver dio una mirada indiscreta a Anna con una clara pregunta.

-hum-

Marco se aclaró la garganta.

-los equipos tienen que ser de tres personas-

Anna lo volteo a ver.

-ella es miembro de su equipo?-

El rubio negó.

-bien entonces que hace aquí?-

Ella levanto su muñeca para mostrarles el grillete pero Silver levanto una ceja sin entender que le quería demostrar.

-no entiendo?-

Anna bufo.

-como no lo vez!-

Una gotita le resbalo a los espectadores que empezaron a silbar ansiosos por que empezará la pelea.

-bien como les falta un miembro a su equipo y las reglas son bastante claras, ho ella pelea, ho se retiran-

Anna dio un suspiro, si tuviera a sus demonios.

-pelearemos-

Dijo el rubio.

-que!-

Tanto Lizerg y Anna gritaron.

-eso es un suicidio y yo no lo are-

Marco suspiro exasperado.

-no te preocupes-

Miro hacia el peliverde

-Lizerg cúbrela-

Saco de la funda su arma y llamo a miguel ángel que apareció después de un destello dorado.

-espera!-

Grito por encima del hombro del peliverde pero él ni atención le puso.

-estará bien tranquila-

Anna miro mal al chico inglés.

-él no es lo que me preocupa-

Le señalo a otro de los tres oponentes, el que no era entretenido por el rubio.

-morphin-

El hada tomo posesión de su péndulo y el chico fue a tomar parte en la batalla.

_:)_

Entre los chicos todo seguía siendo oscuro nada se sabía de Anna así que ellos no podían estar tranquilos.

-escuche que los soldados x pelean hoy-

Murmuro Manta.

-por qué no vamos-

Horo horo fue el primero que levanto la cara.

-sería una buena idea-

Len asintió.

-vamos yho no te comportes como un perdedor-

Áspero como siempre dijo poniéndose de pie.

-está bien-

Todos caminaban hasta la arena nueve, escuchando los gritos de la multitud que gritaron cuando el gran ataque de uno de los sirvientes de Hao provoco una gran nube de polvo.

-rayos-

Maldijo Lizerg con la mano frente a su cara tratando de protegerse del tornado de polvo.

-donde están-

Pensó buscando a los otros.

_**Anna pov:**_

_**Rápidamente mire hacia donde sentía el peso sobre mí.**_

_**-por qué no podía mover las piernas-**_

_**Pensé con miedo a que eso que arrojo ese hombre me diera a mí.**_

_**-qué es esto-**_

_**Jale lo que mis manos tocaron.**_

_**-auch-**_

_**Levante una ceja.**_

_**-qué te pasa por que estas encima de mí-**_

_**Me quede quieta, eso que vi antes de que me golpeara el destello rojo del ataque de ese **_

_**Tipo fue el.**_

_**Fin pov**_

El polvo se extendió y la silueta de ambos se hizo más visible.

-ves te dije que eran pareja-

Murmuraron los espectadores.

-es Anna-

Murmuraron Len, horo horo y Manta, los demás estaban en shock.

-están bien?-

Lizerg también se quedó quieto.

-el equipo contrario esta fuera de combate x laws gana este encuentro-

La voz de silver les saco de su trance.

-quítate de encima-

Grito para después quedarse quieta por la presencia frente a ellos.

-yho-

Ambos se giraron a ver al castaño.

-Anna por fin te encuentro ven volvamos a la pensión-

Le tomo la mano pero ella se quedó quieta el dolor de su traición aún estaba hay presente.

-no-

Dijo sacudiéndose de su agarre.

-qué? por qué?-

Anna miro hacia los dos hombres detrás de ella.

-porque ella está con nosotros-

Janne hacia acto de presencia empujada por otro de sus seguidores.

-que!-

Todos gritaron.

-verdad que si Marco-

El rubio miro los ojos de su líder y contra todo pronóstico asintió.

-se unió ayer en la tarde-

Anna parecía fulminada por un rayo.

-así que ella no puede irse con el equipo rival-

Yho retrocedió.

-ya veo, vámonos chicos-

Sin saber que más hacer yho se alejó no sin antes darle una mirada de reojo a la rubia.

-Anna podemos hablar en privado-

Mientras la rubia iba a cumplir con la chica en la estatua de hierro Lizerg noto algo curioso en la cadena que venía arrastrando, ya casi no era visible!.

-sobre lo que dijiste hace un rato…-

Empezó Anna pero Janne inmediatamente le quito la palabra.

-vi el dolor y la decepción Anna-

Miro hacia donde estaba Marco recargado en una roca.

-si necesitas alguien con quien hablar yo te escucho-

Su ofrecimiento le recordó a tamao, una amiga que por mucho tiempo sintió como una hermana, una que termino traicionando su confianza.

-el me engaño, con mi amiga-

Janne negó.

-un movimiento muy bajo para el-

Anna asintió.

-si pudiera ir y golpearlo créeme que lo aria-

Janne rio por la forma tan rápida en que cambio de la tristeza a la ira vengativa.

-puedo pedirle a Marco que te acompañe a darle un buen golpe-

Anna entro en pánico.

-NO!, no es necesario, de todos modos no me siento capaz de enfrentar a todos esos traidores ahora-

Janne asintió.

-entiendo-

Anna por primera vez sonrió.

-gracias por lo de hace un rato, yo no habría sido capaz de explicar-

La chica en la estatua negó.

-no todo el crédito es mío-

Instintivamente miro hacia donde estaba el rubio.

-tal vez le agradezca más tarde-

Janne sonrió también.

-pero primero tienes que cambiarte tú vestido esta estropeado-

Anna toco la tela de su vestido.

-tal vez uno de los míos te quede-

Janne ajito la mano para llamar la atención del rubio.

-regresemos ya-

El asintió se acercó a empujar la estatua de nuevo a donde estaban acampando. Ya en la improvisada casa Lizerg que noto a la rubia dar vueltas de un lado a otro se acercó a preguntar si todo estaba bien.

-necesito mis pergaminos-

Murmuro viendo por la ventana.

-pergaminos?-

Anna asintió.

-mis herramientas en el aprendizaje para ser una itako-

De repente volteo a ver al peliverde.

-me arias un favor-

El peliverde asintió.

-ve a la pensión y tráeme la maleta de color negro-

Lizerg asintió.

-gracias-

Le toco el hombro.

-pasa algo?-

Pregunto Janne cuando noto a el rubio tensándose a su lado.

-no es nada doncella-

Janne ladeo la cabeza.

-estas bien de verdad?-

Él estaba pálido casi.

-sentí algo raro-

Admitió tocándose la muñeca.

-ho, ya veo-

Janne rio.

-es un lazo vinculante es normal-

El rubio no parecía del todo conforme.

-es escalofriante-

Janne rio el a veces era tan supersticioso.

-doncella-

Kevin y Chris se acercaban hacia donde estaba.

-qué es?-

Pregunto con curiosidad.

-hay alguien afuera-

Marco se levantó y fue a dar un vistazo afuera.

-es Manta oyamada el amigo de yho asakura, doncella-

Anna también se asomó.

-que hace ese pequeño traidor aquí?-

Murmuro para sí misma.

-Anna!-

Gritaba el rubio mientras miraba la gran edificación de arena.

-tenemos que hablar!-

Ella Frunció el ceño, de que podían hablar?

-a solas-

Suspirando se puso de pie y salió de la casa.

-qué quieres?-

Pregunto áspera.

-hablar…Anita eso es todo-

Retrocediendo murmuro con una risita nerviosa y una sonrisa boba.

-sobre qué?-

Manta sintió la necesidad de señalar lo obvio pero no lo hizo, no quería morir en su plenitud de vida.

-bu…bueno sobre…esto-

Dando unos pasos cerca de la sacerdotisa susurro.

-yho está ya muy afectado-

Miro hacia las grandes ventanas.

-no puede creer que tú precisamente te unieras a los soldados x-

Anna torció el gesto.

-por qué?-

Tragándose el nudo en su garganta cello su tumba con su comentario.

-bueno…porque tú eres su prometida-

Ella rio ante la ironía.

-valla al parecer que ese idiota por fin se dio cuenta de la realidad-

Cruzándose de brazos miro con apático gesto al pequeño rubio.

-pero ya es tarde, yo, ya tome una decisión-

Manta se quedó boquiabierto.

-unirte a los soldados x por simple despecho?-

En parte lo era, lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Pero su orgullo no le permitía admitirlo.

-quien dice que es por despecho…tal vez por fin encontré el grupo a la par de mi entrenamiento especial, alguien que si es digno de ser el rey shaman-

Manta amplio los ojos.

-quien se arriesgaría a tu entrenamiento de muerte? Yho lo hacía porque te quería y le gustaba darte gusto pero aquí? Quién?, además tu siempre ibas diciendo que serias la esposa del rey Shaman, ese era tu sueño…acaso renunciaras al?-

Su primer pensamiento fue cierto rubio pegado a la ventana.

-quien dice que renuncie a ese sueño?, además como te dije hay alguien que es más fuerte que yho-

Manta se cruzó de brazos.

-vamos Anna regresa, yho está muy preocupado el cree que los solados x te lavaron el cerebro como a Lizerg-kun-

La rubia se dio media vuelta.

-regresa con los otros este es territorio privado-

Mientras empezaba a andar una vez más hacia adentro alcanzo a ver la mata de pelo castaño detrás de una duna de arena. Era él lo sabía podía saberlo sin siquiera voltear.

-como te fue?-

Janne pregunto.

-bien creo que deje las cosas en claro-

Busco con la mirada al peliverde y Janne noto su inquietud.

-pasa algo?-

Ella susurro bajo.

-envié a Lizerg por mis pertenencias-

Janne asintió.

-tomara algo de tiempo-

Anna se sentó en la banca de madera.

-lo sé y eso me preocupa-

La peligris chillo como una loca adolecente.

-él te preocupa! Qué lindo! Están enamorados!-

Anna se sintió apenada con los demás presentes.

-claro que no lo amo…apenas estoy saliendo de una relación-

Grito toda roja.

-entonces por que estas preocupada?-

Asegurándose que nadien más espiaba su conversación continúo.

-los chicos deben estar pensando que me lavaron el cerebro ho algo así-

Jane rodo los ojos.

-si lo descubren con mis pertenencias puede haber un enfrentamiento-

Ambas entraron a la casa.

-no pasara nada tranquila Lizerg-kun es ms fuerte de lo que aparenta-

No dijo nada más ya que sintió la familiar mirada escrutadora en su espalda.

….

Con sutileza Lizerg entro en la habitación que antes pertenecía a Anna pero paro cuando escucho ruidos en la habitación vecina. Era yho y una mujer quién? No sabía ni quería averiguarlo.

-cuidado morphin no queremos ser descubiertos-

La hada que había ido a la repisa tropezó con una botella de perfume y está al caer se hizo añicos.

-la encontraste, que bien-

Tomando la maleta negra le dio una mirada a la habitación antes de salir.

-yho-

El castaño tumbado en el sofá miro a la pelirosa que intentaba mantener en calma su tablilla.

-hay alguien en la habitación de Anna-sama-

Él se enderezo.

-tal vez sea ella-

Salió a toda prisa y empujo la puerta pero solo encontró pedazos de vidrio en la alfombra.

\- ho, no-

Tamao se asomó por encima de su hombro.

-qué pasa?-

Yho encendió la luz.

-su maleta ya no está-

En ese momento los demás aparecieron.

-sintieron eso-

Pregunto Len siempre en alerta.

-era la esencia de Lizerg-

Ryu grito y termino de despertar a horo horo que se movía como zombi.

-donde esta? Dónde?-

El peliazul lo golpeo.

-qué pasa?-

Pregunto después de ver como Ryu quedaba en k.o.

-las cosas de Anna desparecieron-

Murmuro yho aun en shock.

-quien fue?-

Pregunto fausto.

-vamos chicos es obvio-

Manta interrumpió sus intentos de imaginarse al ladrón cuando era más que obvio que había sido Lizerg.

-al parecer los rumores son ciertos-

Todos miraron a yho.

-adónde vas?-

Pregunto chocolove cuando el paso a su lado.

-yho-

Murmuro tamao suavemente.

….

Anna estaba más que feliz de tener sus pertenencias de nuevo.

-gracias Lizerg-

Murmuro mirando al peliverde junto a ella.

-sabes con esto puedo romper estos grilletes-

Saco sus escritos.

-y donde esta…-

Anna se encoguio de hombros desde que el enlace era más largo casi no veía a el rubio.

-no lo sé-

Un dolor repentino le puso alerta.

-qué es?-

Pregunto Lizerg cuando la vio hacer la mueca de dolor.

-Anna!-

Grito pero esta solo quería ir a corroborar que todo estaba bien.

-tu aquí?-

Pregunto Marco después de ver a Luchist acercarse a donde estaba establecido el campamento.

-y con-

Su mirada se fue hacia la niña que lo miraba con sorpresa.

-el amo Hao quiere una retribución por haber perdido a sus aliados-

El rubio levanto una ceja.

-vamos Marie muéstranos tu poder-

Marco tomo su posición de batalla.

-que!-

Grito cuando el propio miguel ángel apareció junto a la niña rubia.

-sorprendido-

Luchist hizo lo mismo invoco a lucifer.

-vamos llama a tus solados-

Gruño, él no era de los que pedían ayuda.

-cierra la boca!-

Su ángel también se unió a la reunión.

-Marie ahora-

Titubeando la niña miro al pelinegro.

-pe…pero-

Luchist frunció el ceño.

-estas yendo en contra del señor hao?-

Ella negó.

-bien entonces obedece!-

En ese momento antes de que la pelea empezara Anna llego de repente.

-que pasa aquí?-

Pregunto mirando a los dos intrusos.

-Marie-

La niña asintio levanto su arma y empujo un golpe contra la pareja pero oportunamente Lizerg que venía corriendo tras Anna intervino.

-están bien?-

Pregunto después de empujar atrás al ángel.

-tu!-

Luchist mando a su respectivo espíritu contra el peliverde que tenía problemas para igualar la pelea con su péndulo.

-Marie encárgate de ellos-

Otra vez intento otro golpe.

-alto!-

Grito Anna sacando su rosario 1080 y haciendo un escudo enfrente de ellos.

-retrocede-

Le dijo el rubio mientras levantaba su arma.

-Anna!-

Ella amplio sus ojos él nunca la llamo por su nombre.

-que vas a hacer-

Pregunto cuando sintió el acumulo de energía.

-no, no lo hagas-

Grito cuando reconoció el movimiento.

-no interfieras-

Anna palideció.

-pero es solo una niña-

Marco rio con ironía.

-es un secuas de hao, es un enemigo-

Apuntando llamo a su espíritu.

-ahora!-

Apareció El resplandor blanco de luz cegadora, un ataque infalible y mortal que Anna temía lastimara a la pequeña que aunque fuera una partidaria de hao, no quería saliera herida.

-que estás haciendo?-

Pegunto cuando con su rosario detuvo la mano donde empuñaba su ángel su mortífera espada.

-no puedes matarle-

Grito por encima del ruido que hacia su ataque.

-apártate-

Gruño con molestia.

-no-

Lizerg noto que empezaban a calentarse las cosas.

-cuidado!-

Luchist que aprovecho su distracción tomo en las manos de su ángel caído a la rubia.

-valla, valla miren de que me acabo de enterar-

Riendo dijo el peli café.

-quien lo hubiera dicho no chico?-

Apretó el agarre en torno a Anna y esta no pudo evitar gritar.

-como al principio no?-

Marie bajo su arma.

-Luchist el señor hao no nos envió a eso-

El y Marco tenían una intensa guerra de miradas frívolas y desafiantes.

-el no dijo nada de que no podía divertirme-

Anna abrió un ojo.

-de…de donde sacaste eso-

Dijo mirando las cuencas blancas en la cabeza de la niña.

-son un regalo de mi abuela-

Anna levanto una ceja.

-tu abuela?-

Miro sus ojos azul oscuro y luego al rubio, sus ojos se ampliaron.

-tu!-

Lizerg dio un golpe en la mano del ángel.

-como te atreves-

Antes de que callera a el suelo Miguel ángel alcanzo a tomarla.

-estas bien?-

Pregunto el después de que llegara a el suelo.

-te parece que estoy bie…-

Se sintió desfallecer.

-rayos-

Murmuro con las manos en la arena.

-Anna!-

Gritaron ambos hombres pero ella no podía contestar.

….

_Anna pov:_

_Empecé a sentir de nuevo todo a mí alrededor, el sonido de una conversación, el frio del pedazo de tela en mi frente, la suavidad de la cama y la luz blanca intensa._

_-miren está reaccionando-_

_Era Janne la que hablaba._

_-don…dónde estoy?-_

_Con la cabeza palpitando abrí del todo los ojos y me incorpore._

_-tranquila tómalo con calma-_

_Lizerg inmediatamente dijo._

_-que paso?-_

_Volví a preguntar._

_-bueno…resulta que tú expulsaste demasiado poder espiritual y te desmayaste-_

_Me explicaron._

_-cómo te sientes?-_

_Janne que se había vuelto ya una gran amiga pregunto._

_-estoy bien-_

_De repente la voz de él que hasta ahora estaba ausente provoco mirara hacia la cama vecina en la enfermería._

_-eso lo dices por ti-_

_Tan áspero como siempre._

_-cómo te atreves- _

_Tentada en levantarme y golpearlo estuve a punto de salir de la cama pero un fuerte mareo me obligo a quedarme hay._

_Fin pov _

-tómenselo con calma, los dos-

Dijo Janne.

-pero la pelea de hoy-

Se quejó el rubio como un niño pequeño mientras esperaba los insoportables mareos se disiparan.

-habrá que buscarte un remplazo temporal-

Los demás miembros levantaron la mirada hacia su joven líder que también los analizaba.

-pero-

Marco quiso aparentar que podía levantarse pero aún estaba débil.

-nada de peros Chris y Porf ustedes podrán manejarlo?-

Ambos asintieron.

-vamos entonces, hay que dejarlos descansar-

Apenas salieron su mirada se fue sobre el ojiazul.

-vamos dilo, no te calles tus quejas-

Murmuro desde su cama.

-de que hablas?-

Anna no se trajo su indiferencia.

-de que te dejaron fuera-

Su hostilidad no podía mantenerla lejos, frunció el ceño apretando los labios.

-una disculpa no me sirve de nada-

Ella suspiro.

-lo sé-

Dijo.

-pero confías en ellos no?-

Susurro sentándose con las piernas contra el pecho.

-ellos son fuertes, no perderán-

Sin ser visto sonrió era la primera vez que hablaban como dos personas civilizadas.

-con el apoyo de la doncella Janne el triunfo es cosas sencilla-

Anna sonrió.

-cuál es tu deseo?-

Pregunto.

-deseo?-

Asintio.

-como futuro rey Shaman debes tener algún deseo-

Negó.

-solo la aniquilación de Hao-

Murmuro con odio puro en sus orbes azul celeste, porque lo odiaba tanto? , había sido otra de las víctimas del temible Shaman

-es un sueño curioso-

El la miro, jamás espero que entendiera sus razones, ho, su ideología.

-no espere menos de ti-

Anna suspiro.

-el odio es peligroso-

Cerró los ojos después de un suspiro.

-a veces destruye más de lo que uno quisiera-

Eso le llamo la atención.

-así como te está pasando a ti?-

Ella asintio.

-su infidelidad me hizo destruir las fantasías de mis padres-

Rio con amargura.

-ellos desde niña me vieron como un puente a la familia asakura-

Toco las cuentas azules.

-vieron la forma de meterme en su casa como aprendiz de la abuela de Yho, con los días me exigieron sobresalir ante los ojos de la señora Kino, siempre me presionaron-

Una extraña empatía fue lo que empezó a sentir el rubio.

….

Mientras en la guarida de hao el castaño Shaman miraba como siempre el fuego en búsqueda de consejo últimamente no confiaba en Marie, ella le daba razones para desconfiar.

-amo hao alguien lo busca-

Kanna dijo acercándosele junto a sus hermanas.

-quien es-

Contesto sin voltear a verlas.

-no lo sé ella no dijo más que su nombre-

Hao volteo a ver a la silenciosa mujer mayor junto a la peliazul.

-Ruth es bueno verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo-

La mujer sonrió.

-décadas mejor dicho hao-

Todos dejaron sus asuntos para estar al pendiente de la conversación.

-amo Hao, perdón por meterme pero esta mujer es conocida suya-

Hao asintio con una sonrisa maligna en los labios.

-ella es una de mis aliadas, la que me ayudo a alcanzar la inmortalidad-

Todos hicieron Exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-la primer itako que instruyo a la prometida de la en ese entonces prometida del jefe de la familia asakura-

Ruth agacho la cabeza.

-me honran sus palabras-

Dijo con gesto solemne.

-ya que llegaste, necesito de tu buen ojo-

Miro entre sus secuaces.

-donde esta Marie-

La niña rubia se acercó a su jefe.

-hey niña mírame-

Asustada por Ruth retrocedió unos pasos atrás.

-vamos!-

Dio un suspiro y se armó de valor, levanto la cara.

-tus ojos son como los de un cielo claro…mmm un color muy raro en esta tierra-

Marie aparto la mirada.

-quien es usted-

Hao se cruzó de brazos.

-es una adivina que solo con verte adivina todo sobre ti-

Marie miro otra vez a la mujer.

-donde aprendiste a ser una itako-

Pregunto tocando sus perlas.

-Kino te educo, ho, tal vez Anna…no ella no podría es joven aun-

Se tocó la cabeza.

-no, tú!, tu tienen una enorme luz, tus ojos son como los de él, tormentosos y llenos de rencor-

Se empezó a sacudir.

-ella está loca-

Murmuro Kanna con un gesto de fastidio por el escándalo.

-hey, niña!-

Grito Luchist dispuesto a ir tras ella.

-déjala-

Hao dijo yéndose a sentar otra vez junto al fuego.

-pero-

Hao miro molesto al hombre.

-ocúpate mejor en prepararte para la pelea de mañana-

Y así pasaron la noche en silencio como siempre junto al fuego.

….

En medio de la noche Anna miraba el techo. Desde hace horas las luces se apagaron apenas callo el oscuro manto sobre las tierras desérticas donde estaba el refugio de los x laws. No podía dormir, un pensamiento le rondaba la cabeza sin descanso, Un sentimiento que negaba a toda costa.

-duérmete ya-

Dio un ruido sorprendido cuando Marco hablo.

-estas despierto-

Murmuro quieta.

-si-

Contesto con simpleza tomando sus lentes de la mesita de noche.

-y bien?-

Pregunto después de un rato de silencio.

-qué?-

Dijo sin entender.

-porque no puedes dormir-

Ella sintió su pulso acelerarse.

-no es nada-

Otra vez ese raro sentimiento, pensó asustada de repente.

-no se oye como nada-

Ella rio.

-quien eres tú y que hiciste con el rubio al que me ataron-

Dio sarcástica levantándose de la cama.

-solo quería ser amable-

Se defendió el rubio.

-es eso lo que me sorprende-

Admitió mientras se desenredaba el cabello con los dedos.

-jamás pensé que tú supieras como ser amable-

El no dijo nada, pues ella tenía razón él nunca fue amable, ho considerado con nadien.

-solo habla sobre lo que te preocupa-

Ella sonrió.

-estuve pensando en lo que Janne dijo, lo de unirme a la organización-

Marco miro su silueta interesado.

-sabes lo que implica ser un solado x, no?, librar a el mundo de la escoria a como dé lugar, sin importar que-

Se quedó pensando, estaba de verdad dispuesta a esto?, dar la espalda a las expectativas de sus padres, a las enseñanzas de la señora Kino, a yho y sus sentimientos que nunca antes se había parado a considerar.

-yo no tengo a donde ir después de esto, no puedo regresar a la casa de yho…no después de esto-

Miro su rosario, ella aún era una itako.

-lo are, me uniré-

Miro la silueta del rubio iluminada por la luna en su punto más alto.

-hao es un ser maligno, que ha hecho mucho daño, estaré más que dispuesta en ayudar a su eliminación-

Sin que los dos fueran consientes sus miradas se encontraron aun entre la oscuridad por unos minutos antes de que una llama azul apareciera de repente en la habitación.

-qué es eso?-

Murmuro el rubio ajustándose sus anteojos.

-es un espíritu-

El fantasma miro a Anna y empezó a agitarse.

-que el espíritu de fuego intenta quemar sus almas-

El ente asintio.

-donde esta-

Se acercó a murmurarle la ubicación.

-espera-

Él le tomo del brazo.

-puede ser una trampa-

Anna asintio, esa era una probabilidad, pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

-tengo que ir a ayudarlos-

Insistió forcejeando.

-lo conoces?-

Ella negó.

-no pero tengo que ir-

Un jalón y dejo hay a el rubio que se tambaleo aun débil.

_**Bien mis queridos lectores es todo por hoy, gracias por leer hasta la próxima :) **_


End file.
